Greenman vs. Antguirus
|image =GM EP2 Title.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Antguirus |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =2 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =1973 }} Greenman vs. Antguirus is the second episode of Go! Greenman. Plot After his previous monster failed him, Tonchiki plants a second monster, Antguirus into a colony of ants. After one of the children stomps on the ants, they combine into a large ant that latches on to the child's leg. The remaining three children use the Green Calls to summon Greenman, who pulls the ant off and tosses it off to the side. Fearing defeat, Tonchiki further mutates the ant into Antguirus. Greenman first tries to throw one of his Ear Boomerangs at the monster, but it proves ineffective. They then charge towards each other and begin to fight. Nearing closer to the Underworld's entrance with each punch, Antguirus eventually beats Greenman to the ground and drags him in to the lair. Now inside the Underworld, Antguirus further beats on Greenman until he eventually bites the hero's arm and injects a black liquid into him. Seeing that their hero is near defeat, the children use their Green Calls once more to strengthen Greenman and rid his body of the liquid. Antguirus continues to fight until he is beaten to the ground, allowing Greenman to fly back to the surface. But, Antguirus follows him out; so, Greenman grows to giant size in order to defeat him once and for all. Antguirus does the same, and they continue their fighting on a small mountain. Attempting to put up a final fight, Antguirus sprays the black liquid towards Greenman, but it misses and instead burns Tonchiki who is watching from the ground. Greenman eventually beats Antguirus to the ground with the Greenman Stick and finally destroys him with the Breaster attack. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Antguirus (Large Ant; Regular) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Minions of Maoh *Green Call *Greenman *Ear Boomerang *Greenman Stick Gallery Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 1 - Little jerk.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 2 - This isn't even my final form!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 3 - This is what you get for stepping on us!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 4 - Have no fear, Greenman is here.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 5 - Chi Chi Pui Pui No Pa!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 6 - Sup bro.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 7 - Fabulouuuuuus.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 8 - Poker face.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 9 - Charge!!!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 10 - Oof.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 11 - Insert witty title here.png Greenman - Monsters - Antogiras.jpg Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 12.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 13.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 14.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 15.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 16 - Nom nom nom robot hand.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 17 - Oh god, please no.png Greenman - Monsters - Antogirasu.jpg Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 18 - Here we go.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 19 - Geronimoooooooo!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 20 - Welcome to hell.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 21.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 22 - Have some scalding black liquid!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 23 - Uh oh.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 24.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 25 - Thanks kids.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 26 - Get away from me you freak.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 27 - Whee!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 28 - Free at last.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 29 - Guess who.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 30 - Me!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 31 - How dare you grow before I do.png Antogiras.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 32 - Wait, how'd we get here?.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 33.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 34 - Care for some more?.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 35 - Down the hill with you.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 36.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 37 - Further!.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 38.png Greenman Stick.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 39 - Stick time.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 40 - Stay back you fiend.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 41 - Stick to the throat.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 42 - This isn't going to end well.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 43 - Why am I over here now?.png Go! Greenman - Episode 2 Greenman vs. Antogiras - 44 - RIP.png Trivia *Parts of the episode were filmed at Ozenji Furusato ParkLooking4Locations Blog: 行け！グリーンマン　王禅寺北第６公園 References Category:Toho Category:Showa series Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes